CRIATURAS DE LA NOCHE
by pelirroja enloquecida
Summary: criaturas de la noche...no las vemos pero eso no significa que no se encuentren ahí. desde las mas pequeñas como lo son las hadas hasta las mas grandes como lo son los gigantes. Pero cuidado por que si te ven corre, corre, corre y no mires atrás por que de eso dependerá tu vida. pero y si cada especie se une para derrotar a un enemigo en común ¿que generara?


ADVERTENCIAS:

Mundo alterno

Cambio de personalidad de las chicas

habrá uno o dos personajes de otras series (pero no son muchos)

Sin más aquí está mi historia por favor denle una oportunidad, es la primera vez que hago una historia que no sea un oneshot

Nos situamos en la ciudad de nueva saltadilla

Un lugar como cualquier otro en el mundo…asechado por criaturas peligrosas

Las criaturas se mantienen en secreto pero aun así existen, algunos escondidos en lugares lejanos a los humanos y otros entre ellos

Hay muchas criaturas tales como: hadas, vampiros, licántropos, gigantes, etc.

HADAS: criaturas diminutas que pueden adquirir una apariencia humana pero que son más pequeñas que los humanos promedio, detestan ser sorprendidas siempre quieren llevar el control de todo, les encanta la naturaleza y no les gusta que invadan su territorio su personalidad es variable al igual que los humanos, pero que su tamaño no te engañe son capaces de acabar con un humano en menos de 1 minuto

GIGANTES: Al contrario de las hadas estos seres al adquirir forma humano son de un tamaño mayor al de un humano promedio, tienen un fuerza descomunal lo único que les importa es saciar su hambre y de destruir todo para demostrar que son los seres más poderosos y que no tienen por qué seguir ninguna regla

SIRENAS: seres que de la cabeza al ombligo tienen cuerpo de virgen y forma semejante al del género humano, pero poseen una escamosa cola de pez, que siempre ocultan bajo el mar, viven ahí y no pueden estar mucho tiempo en la superficie aun así se pueden transformar completamente en humanos o por lo menos su apariencia para poder cazar. La mayoría de veces son hombres los que caen en sus redes hechizados por su hermosa voz y sumergidos hasta lo más profundo del mar pero hay ocasiones en que mujeres curiosas también son víctimas de ellas. Son peligrosas y no dudaran en acabar con tu vida

HOMBRES LOBO: no necesitan la luz ni cazar con armas ya que su olfato es extraordinario y su vista esta agudizada y con solo una dentellada pueden desgarrar una yugular su apetito es controlado con venados la mayoría de las peces ya que le resulta un poco asqueroso comer un humano pues tiene una parte de esto, mas pierden el control cuando no hay comida, detestan a los vampiros y son los que más convivencia tienen con los humanos

VAMPIROS: les gusta ser llamados vástagos vagan por las noches en busca de alimento ya que solo los más poderosos tienen el derecho de llevar un accesorio que les permite andar bajo el sol se vuelven feroces y pierden el control cuando tienen carencia de sangre son elegantes, discretos y sobre todo orgullos se jactan de ser "de la noche dueños y señores ". No envejecen y tienen la apariencia de unos 18 años de edad. Ellos solo ven a los humanos como ganado

CAZADORES: seres que dejaron de ser hace mucho tiempo humanos pero que a pesar de eso no tienen lo suficiente para ser parte de las criaturas, ellos son seres que desarrollaron poderes ya sea fuego, hielo, agua, viento, rayo, en fin poderes de la naturaleza . Son característicos por ser despiadados con todos no importa a cual especie pertenezca lo único que les importa es acabar con todo lo que represente una amenaza son como los protectores de los humanos y es por esa misma razón que esa especie no se ha extinguido. Son solitarios y tienen prohibido el amor…..ese es el precio que tuvieron que pagar por sus poderes

Pero nuestra historia comienza cuando los líderes de cada especie llegan al acuerdo de enviar cada uno a su mejor guerrero a una loca aventura donde el único propósito es acabar con su peor y único enemigo en comun

Un demonio

Un ser cuyo nombre es tan horrendo que nadie puede pronunciarlo

Y por eso lo llaman….

….. **HIM**


End file.
